UCK: Unidad de Crímenes Konoha
by JulyRocks
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: El mejor detective privado.Sakura Haruno: Policía inexperta y comodín de un caso especial. Acción, romance y misterio juntos en la Unidad de Crímenes Konoha.
1. Comodín

___Story by :_

___ JulyRocks_

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

-Tsunade-sama, por favor tan sólo deme una oportunidad y verá que haré un gran trabajo—

-Ya te he dicho que todos los escuadrones están completos, además no hay muchos casos importantes, por el momento ocúpate de ayudar en la morgue y en los archivos—

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo 19 años, me gradué de la academia juvenil de policías y ahora trabajo en la Unidad de Crímenes Konoha (UCK); sin embargo no hago nada de lo que una verdadera policía haría, para empezar no soy parte de algún escuadrón y mucho menos resuelvo casos. ¿La razón? no tengo buenas habilidades físicas. Cuando estaba en la academia sabía a la perfección toda la clase de armas y balas que existían, incluso podía memorizar los códigos y buena parte de los artículos en la constitución, sin embargo no era muy buena en cuanto a defensa personal y artes marciales se trataba, es más ni siquiera sabía manejar un arma al 100 porciento y aunque me gradué con muy buen promedio no entré a formar parte de las filas de seguridad de la policía; así que la teniente y capitán Tsunade encargada de la UCK, se compadeció de mí y me enseñó algunos aspectos de medicina para poder ayudar en la morgue y con mis otras habilidades colaboraba en los archivos y en balística.

-Por favor, sé que no soy muy buena pero estoy segura que puedo progresar, es más si hablas con Naruto te dirá que tengo una muy buena conducta en el campo de trabajo-

Mala idea, Naruto Uzumaki era mi ex compañero de equipo cuando íbamos a la academia, y era todo lo contrario a mi, fuerte, inteligente y con una muy buena personalidad, su padre era un militar de alto rango que formaba parte del servicio secreto inglés, sin embargo siempre lograba todo por merito propio, algo que los superiores fueron apreciando poco a poco, hasta considerarlo el mejor de la academia. Sin embargo tenía una personalidad bastante hiperactiva y hasta cierto punto chocante, cuando me dijeron que sería su compañera no me agradó para nada la idea, discutía con él e incluso llegué a menospreciarlo, pero con el tiempo comprendí que era un gran chico y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

- ¿Naruto?—preguntó Tsunade con un enorme aire de sarcasmo— Vamos, ese chico está muy lejos de aquí, y no es precisamente el mejor para hablar sobre conducta—

Naruto había viajado con su padre a Inglaterra, para entrenar y formar parte del servicio secreto, fue duro despedirme de él, teniendo en cuenta que era el único que me aguantaba como compañera a sabiendas de que era un tanto débil físicamente, pero sabiendo que él tenía un gran futuro me despedí de con una gran sonrisa.

- Está bien ya entendí, pero prométeme que si sabes de algún caso me tomarás en cuenta ¿si?-

Abandoné la oficina antes de que mi jefa dijera algo, ella era una persona que no prometía nada cuando sabía que no podría cumplirlo, y teniendo en cuenta que era imposible que alguien me aceptara en un escuadrón, lo mejor fue salir sin darle tiempo a que me contestara, así ambas nos sentiríamos bien, ella por no mentir y yo por no creer en aquella mentira. Me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo, la morgue, era un lugar un tanto espelúznate, muertos, y no cualquier clase de muertos, había cuerpos mutilados, acuchillados, perforados, envenenados, ect; sustancias químicas que olían muy fuerte y muchos instrumentos para volver a mutilar, acuchillar, perforar e incluso envenenar aquellos cadáveres, aunque la ventaja era que nunca se quejaban de mi torpeza, y eso me hacía sentir bien. La titular de la morgue a la que asistía, era una morena bástate simpática, su nombre, Shizune, y aunque apenas tenía 28 años era toda una experta en la materia, además de que siempre se mostraba dispuesta a enseñarme todo lo relacionado con aquella peculiar profesión.

Revisé los archivos en la computadora mientras esperaba a que Shizune regresara de hacer unos análisis en la morgue del hospital central de la ciudad. En los registros había de todo, jóvenes, niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres de mediana edad, etc. Algunos de ellos no eran nunca reclamados así que se donaban a instituciones o se tiraban en la fosa común; muchas de las veces me preguntaba el porqué de aquel olvido, sabía que muchos de ellos habían hecho cosas horribles, pero pensar que sus cuerpos no recibirían un santo sepulcro, era algo desesperanzador.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?—

-Ino ¿Qué sucede?—

Ino era mi mejor amiga, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, una gran belleza sin lugar a dudas, habíamos sido compañeras en la academia, y aunque solíamos tener una especie de competencia y rivalidad entre nosotras, me había dado por vencida hacía ya un tiempo. Ino quizá no era muy inteligente o muy fuerte, pero tenía un gran equilibrio entre mente, cuerpo y espíritu, y debido a eso formaba parte de uno de los mejores escuadrones del departamento, a cargo del detective Sarutobi Asuma. El padre de Ino era ex teniente, sin embrago había resultado herido en una redada anti drogas, así que los superiores decidieron que lo mejor para él era retirarse, y ahora se encargaba junto con su esposa de administrar varias floristerías.

-No vas a creer lo que pasó, unos hombres vinieron a ver a Tsunade, pero no eran un hombres cualquiera, vestían de negro y sus autos eran bastante lujosos, aunque no pude verles el rostro—

-Ya, y ¿qué tiene eso de extraordinario?-

-Bueno pues mucho, ya sabes no siempre viene ese tipo de gente por acá, los únicos visitantes que tenemos son delincuentes, violadores, asesinos y pues en este lugar—refiriéndose a mi "oficina"—muertos—

- En eso tienes razón, pero no veo la importancia de que hayan venido, quizá sea gente del gobierno, por esta época suelen hacer inspecciones o atender asuntos de presupuestos o cosas por el estilo—

-Te equivocas, no parecían del gobierno, eran más bien particulares y aunque no sé mucho de automóviles me atrevería a decir que sus autos eran muy costosos, así que quizá nos pidan ayuda para esclarecer un asesinato de alguien o tal vez se trate de un asunto anti-terrorista o…-

-Ino—corté su intento de dar sus teorías-supongamos que tienes razón, que esos hombres vinieron por asuntos "superiores", ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?, sabes muy bien que no tengo ninguna autoridad policiaca, lo único que he hecho desde que nos graduamos es estar en los archivos o asistiendo a Shizune, aunque viéndolo bien tampoco haga mucho por acá—

-Vamos, sabes que solo es temporal seguramente pronto estarás resolviendo casos y arrestando criminales—

- Lo dudo mucho, hace un rato se lo pedí a Tsunade, pero bueno como sea, dejando atrás tus conspiraciones sobre los hombres de negro, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Shikamaru?—

-Mmmm pues regular, desde que fue a ayudar en un caso del Departamento de Crímenes de Suna ha estado algo distante pero supongo que podemos arreglarlo, es cuestión de tiempo, me imagino-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias. Bueno y a todo esto, cuando te dignarás en tener una relación?—

Ino había hecho una de las preguntas que más odiaba que me hicieran, y es que si hablamos de mi vida amorosa solo hay una palabra para describirla: NULA, nunca había tenido tiempo para tener novio, mis padre había muerto en un accidente cuando tenía 8 años así que mi madre y yo tuvimos que salir adelante solas, hasta que cuando cumplí 16 ella falleció de un paro cardiaco. Así que tuve que arreglármelas sola y dado que no tenía más familiares, me dediqué a trabajar y terminar el último año de la escuela media, para después a los 17 entrar a la academia de policías Konoha; hecho que me permitiría estudiar tener una carrera como policía.

- Sabes que no tengo ningún tipo de interés en los chicos de hoy en día, son problemáticos, mujeriegos y siempre quieren una relación sin compromisos—

Solía decir eso, una excusa más, por que la verdad tampoco había muchos chicos que me cortejaran, mi aspecto no era malo pero tampoco podía compararme con la belleza de Ino, así que muchos chicos pasaban de mí.

- Pues vamos, que tu tampoco les dan oportunidad para demostrar lo contario, y si sigues así terminarás liándote con uno de tus pálidos "pacientes", pero bueno tengo que irme, quede de verme con los chicos en la corte, pero si sabes algo de los hombres de negro, cuéntamelo por favor ¿ok?—

-Seguro, si me entero de algo te lo contaré, y saluda a Shikamaru y Choji de mi parte-

Mi amiga iba a cumplir con su deber, mientras yo me quedaba como una mera informante de una teoría sin sentido, pero bueno no era que tuviera mucho que hacer. Acomodé archivos y realicé algunos reportes de los últimos cuerpos que habían llegado; eran las 6 de la tarde y parecía que Shizune ya no llegaría, así que decidí irme temprano, acomodé mis cosas y tomé mi abrigo, sin embrago cuando me disponía a salir de la morgue, choqué con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con un hombre más alto que yo, aparentaba tener unos 25 años o más y vestía con un traje negro, justo como me había dicho Ino.

-Lo siento, no miré por donde iba, discúlpeme por favor- exclamé con algo de nerviosismo, si era uno de aquellos hombres que Ino había visto, seguramente me correría de la unidad debido a mi torpeza.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, fue mi cumpla Haruno-san-

Cuando aquel hombre pronunció mi nombre, me sorprendí aún más, quizá era un comandante que venía a despedirme; no supe que hacer así que lo más que pude hacer fue esperar unos segundos a que el dijera o hiciera algo.

-Necesito que me acompañe, Tsunade nos espera-

Aquel hombre, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Tsunade, así que era más que evidente que mis sospechas de despido no eran erróneas, caminé un poco rápido para alcanzarlo hasta quedar a unos 3 pasos de distancia ; y viéndolo bien era un hombre extraño, tenía un extraño cabello un poco largo color plata y le urgía ver a un dentista lo antes posible, sus dientes tenían un aspecto de tiburón, y si no fuera por todo lo que Ino me había metido en la cabeza, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un delincuente de algo rango.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Tsunade nos recibió calmadamente mientras me hacía una señal con la mano de que podía tomar asiento.

-Tsunade por favor no permita que me despidan, sé que no soy muy brillante pero…-

- ¿De que estás hablando? Nadie va a despedirte, es más, el motivo de esta reunión es para algo completamente diferente, veo que ya conociste a Suigetsu Hozuki, el es colaborador de uno de los mejores detectives y necesita nuestra ayuda para atrapar a una persona, así que te hemos elegido para que nos ayudes. Sakura quiero que conozcas al encargado de este caso-

Después de unos segundos en los que traté de asimilar el argumento de Tsuande, el cual aún no entendía bien, giré mi vista hacia donde ella estaba viendo, y me percaté de no estábamos solo nosotros tres, un hombre joven, vestido con un traje negro estaba parado junto a la ventana, su semblante pálido era indescriptible, era sumamente apuesto pero no había emoción alguna, mientras que sus ojos de un color azabache me escrutaban seriamente.

-Sakura, quiero que conozcas a Uchiha Sasuke el está a cargo de esta misión especial y nos ha pedido a uno de nuestros policías novatos y después de analizarlo bien hemos decidido que tú eres la mejor opción para ser su pareja—

Aquellas palabras me sobresaltaron, había estado tanto tiempo esperando a que me asignaran a algún escuadrón, pero tener una pareja era algo que solo estaba mis sueños, teniendo en cuenta que sólo los mejores detectives y policías de alto rango tenían derecho a una, y ahora al ver que era una realidad no podía creerlo, esbocé una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? No sé que decir, mucha gracias Tsunade, no los decepcionaré, de verdad que haré un excelente trabajo-

-Haruno-san-interrumpió Suigetsu—Sabemos acerca del por que no formaba parte de algún escuadrón, y es por eso que la hemos escogido, permítame explicarle; Sasuke ha decidido trabajar con la Unidad de Crímenes de Konoha, para atrapar a uno de los más peligrosos asesinos de Japón sin embrago, para no ser descubierto ni por él ni por nadie de la organización a la que pertenece, necesitábamos de una policía novata de bajo perfil que no levante sospechas , en una palabra, prácticamente desconocida, así que usted fue la candidata perfecta-

En aquel momento me sentí fatal, tan sólo iba a servir como una cubierta para que nadie descubriera aquella misión.

-Sakura, supongo que esto no te hace ninguna gracia, pero quiero que comprendas la situación en la que estamos es bastante delicada y no podíamos arriesgarnos, Sasuke necesita de tu ayuda, verás, por razones personales él no puede ser descubierto, si se llegara a saber que está colaborando con nosotros, todo el caso se vendría abajo y estaríamos en peligro, así que te pido que seas paciente y nos ayudes, además es la oportunidad perfecta para que obtengas experiencia-

Tsunade tenía razón, no había razón alguna para enfadarme es más tenía que agradecer la oportunidad, además podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ayudaría a mi nuevo compañero y quizá podría subir de nivel.

- Está bien, aceptaré este caso, pueden contra conmigo para lo que sea necesario— agregué.

- Entonces comenzaremos desde mañana, espero que todo resulte bien, ahora si no hay nada más, nosotros nos retiramos-

- Suigetsu, acompañame necesito darte algunos expedientes —

Tsunade y aquel hombre salieron de la oficina, Tsunade parecía ir comentándole algo, ya que su rostro se mostraba serio y algo tenso, no le di importancia a eso y me giré en dirección a la ventana, para encontrarme con mi nuevo compañero, quién a paso firme caminó hacia mí. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo parado frente a mí, era alto, 1.80 como mínimo, tez blanca, lisa y perfecta, y aunque era delgado, el traje negro que usaba se le veía muy bien, signo de que debía poseer un cuerpo atlético y definido, su cabello como lo había notado, era negro y algo desordenado, pero lo que más me llamó la atención era su mirada, afilada, oscura y sin emoción alguna.

- Me alegra que seamos compañeros, como sabrás es mi primer caso así que espero que nos llevemos bien y que todo salga de maravilla—

Sonreí amablemente, pero aquel chico seguía mirándome sin decir nada, eso me puso muy nerviosa, y cuando iba a decir algo para romper aquella atmósfera el comenzó a hablar.

- Dejemos claro una cosa, tu sólo eres un comodín, alguien que cubrirá mi nombre para el resto de la gente, así que no creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras, el que da las órdenes aquí no es ni la UCK ni Tsunade, soy yo, así que será mejor que no te involucres y sólo obedezcas-

Su voz era peor de lo que pensé que sería, fría, seria y atemorizante, cuando dijo aquel discurso me sentí pequeñita, como si fuera una niña regañada por su profesor, sin embrago sabía que era verdad, profesionalmente yo no tenía nada que ver con aquel caso. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se marchó dejándome con una sensación de tristeza e inutilidad.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Agradecimiento

_Story by :_

_JulyRocks_

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, que mi nuevo compañero o mejor dicho jefe, Sasuke Uchiha, me mandaba por un café americano muy cargado y sin azúcar. Es espantoso ¿quién en su sano juicio toma tanta cafeína en menos de hora y media? Había llegado a la lujosa, minimalista y limpia oficina del detective, ubicada en un edificio de los barrios más adinerados de la ciudad, a las 7 de la mañana. Cuando llegué, el ya se encontraba trabajando frente a su computadora y una pila enorme de archivos en su escritorio, y fue en ese preciso momento que me arrepentí profundamente el haber aceptado este caso. Y es que al parecer las palabras pareja y equipo no se encontraban en su vocabulario.

-¿A quién se supone que debemos atrapar?- pregunté curiosa, mientras dejaba el vaso de café en el escritorio de Sasuke, quien se encontraba muy concentrado viendo la pantalla de su laptop.

- Me parece haberte dicho, que no tenías por que preguntar nada—

-Se que no tengo experiencia alguna, pero no por eso debes menospreciarme y ¿sabes? Claro que tengo que saber a que me estoy enfrentando, al menos dame un nombre— exigí de manera precisa, ese no era para nada mi estilo, pero era el primer día y tenía que mostrar actitud.

Pero de pronto un par de ojos negros me miraron seriamente y por un momento, solo por un momento, me arrepentí de haberle hablado como lo hice. Se levantó de su silla y con paso calmado caminó hasta llegar a mí.

- Aclaremos ciertos puntos Sakura. En primera tienes razón, eres una policía inexperta que no sabe siquiera defensa personal, es más me atrevería a decir que no sabes cómo disparar bien un arma, y claro que puedo menospreciarte soy un Uchiha, mi familia fue pieza clave en la creación de la UCK y de otros departamentos de policía de la ciudad. Y si quisieras saber tanto como dices del caso, hubieras revisado la información que Suigetsu te envió esta mañana a tu móvil—

Inmediatamente saqué mi teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón, para darme cuenta de que no tenía batería. Sasuke se percató de aquello y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no volverá a pasar, ayer me cortaron la electricidad y no pude…-

-Ese no es problema mio, resuelve tus asuntos con otra persona. Y si no quieres seguir pasando tus días limpiando muertos, limítate a hacer lo que te digo-

Bajé la mirada sumamente apenada y me quedé rígida delante del escritorio. Hasta que una voz animada y clara me hizo girar en dirección de la puerta. Se trataba de Suigetsu.

-Buenos días Sakura-san, ¿leíste el archivo que envié a tu móvil?—

Suigetsu debió darse cuenta que no lo había leído y del tenso ambiente que había en la oficina. Así que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de cuero negro y comenzó a hablar.

-La persona a la que buscamos está considerada uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad, está involucrado en asesinatos, tráfico de armas, drogas y hasta de personas, incluso está fichado por otras instancias internacionales como el FBI y la CIA, pertenece a una organización llamada Akatsuki. Por lo que sabemos la organización no está relacionada directamente con alguna mafia, digamos que prefieren trabajar por su cuenta para el mejor postor. Lo hemos estado siguiendo por 2 años pero le perdimos la pista hace un mes-

Lo que había dicho Suigetsu me tenía anonadada, se trataba de un caso godo, vamos que hasta el criminal ese, traficaba personas y eso me tenían aterrada, y más que eso no sabía qué diantres pintaba yo en el caso eso, era verdad que les serviría como comodín, pero nada más. No tenían por qué haberme contratado, y estaba considerando seriamente escapar de aquella oficina.

-Vamos Sakura-san no te preocupes no es tan tenebroso como suena y si se llegara a complicar, tenemos a Sasuke a la cabeza de esta misión, es el mejor detective de la ciudad es más me atrevería a decir que del país, incluso del mundo—

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, Suigetsu confiaba demasiado en su jefe y eso era un buen indicio de que aquel detective pelinegro no era tan malvado como parecía. Y era verdad yo podría ser un bodrio como policía y el caso tan complicado como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero mi jefe era el mejor y eso me hacía verlo como un ejemplo a seguir, su personalidad era fría y brusca pero parecía poseer un gran talento.

-¿Trajiste los archivos que te pedí?— Intervino con seriedad el pelinegro.

-Claro jefe, también contacté el Departamento de Homicidios, iré a ver a los detectives que nos ayudarán y regresaré el lunes por la mañana—

-Está bien no quiero retardos ni fallas, puedes irte—

Al pasar a mi lado Suigetsu se detuvo para darme un consejo.

- No lo hagas enojar… si lo haces de verdad te arrepentirás—

Y después de guiñarme el ojo cruzó el umbral de la puerta dejándome a mi suerte por un largo fin de semana.

¿A dónde irá Suigetsu? ¿Qué haré yo, mientras tanto? ¿Quieres otro café? Esas eran las preguntas que quería formular, sin embrago aquel no era el mejor momento. Así que opté por sentarme en uno de los sillones y esperar a que el dijera algo y dicho y hecho, después de unos cuantos segundos su voz rompió el silencio.

- Lleva este sobre a la estación del metro cercana a la Unidad Central , ahí te encontrarás con un informante, a cambio de este sobre te dará un disco de datos, tráemelo de inmediato y asegúrate de no hablar con nadie más que con él, cualquier información que des puede ser perjudicial para el caso…ah lo olvidaba, se marchará después de que el primer el tren de las 9 y media arrive—Sasuke me tendió un sobre color amarillo tamaño oficio, mientras me daba indicaciones que bien podrían ser para una niña de 10 años—

- Entiendo no hablaré con nadie. Solo una pregunta ¿qué aspecto tiene el informante?—

-No lo sé, pero supongo que al menos debes tener instinto policiaco, averígualo tú misma—

Y sin más que decir cruzó la puerta detrás de su escritorio, y me dejó con muchas más dudas e incertidumbre que antes. Volvía a descalificar mi formación como policía, así que con algo de coraje tomé mi bolso y salí de la oficina.

Abordé el metro en la estación más cercana, y comencé a pensar en el lio en el que me estaba metiendo. Era verdad que tenía instinto policiaco pero no era una maldita adivina, y distinguir de entre tanta gente al informante sería una misión suicida literalmente hablando, porque si no lo encontraba preferiría morir antes de ver nuevamente el rostro molesto de Sasuke. Llegué a la estación indicada y bajé del vagón con mucho nerviosismo, las manos me sudaban y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, observé mi reloj de pulsera eran las 9 y media en punto.

Eché un vistazo a todo el lugar y me percaté que habían tan solo 8 personas en total, un policía que merodeaba todo, una estudiante de instituto que escuchaba música en su reproductor personal, un hombre de edad avanzada que leía el periódico, una mujer joven con bolsas del supermercado, un chico universitario recargado en una columna que dormitaba, un oficinista de unos 40 años que no hacía nada, una anciana con un tejido y un hombre joven de la limpieza.

Ahora el único problema era resolver quién de ellos era, si es que realmente era uno de ellos. Mire nuevamente a cada uno, faltaban 3 minutos para que el próximo tren arribara, así que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Comencé mirando al policía era el más lógico, pero al ser el más lógico tenía que descartarlo, nadie que quisiera pasar desapercibido se vestiría de policía. Ahora bien la estudiante que escuchaba música parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos así que no podía ser ella, al igual que la mujer con bolsas del supermercado y la anciana del tejido, se veían simples como cualquier persona, así que solo quedaban el hombre que leía el periódico, el chico universitario, el oficinista y el intendente, quienes parecían eran los más indicados, serios, de edad aceptable y misteriosos, el único problema era que tenía que descartar a tres de ellos.

Observé mi reloj nuevamente, 9:32, en un minuto el andén estaría repleto de gente y probablemente el informante se marcharía; así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era caminar hacia el hombre del periódico, lo observé detenidamente, tenía unos 65 años aproximadamente, cabello canoso y usaba unas gafas redondas con mucho aumento, me sonrió y saludó, claro que yo seguí la indicación de Sasuke, de no hablar con nadie y tan solo moví la cabeza como gesto amable.

Rápidamente observé al resto, me quedaba poco tiempo para realizar la misión; sabía que no lo lograría quedaba muy poco tiempo y aún cabía la posibilidad de que el informante fuera uno de los prospectos que aún quedaban. Comencé a torcer el aza de mi bolso, señal de que estaba sumamente nerviosa y caminé hacia un bote de basura con la intención de que si se tratara del intendente iría hacia mí, pero nada, el intendente se limpió la frente con un pañuelo y subió las escaleras, así que suspiré profundamente y fruncí el seño cuando escuché que el tren venía en camino, no me quedaba ya tiempo, el corazón me latía tan rápido que pensé que iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Quise moverme pero mis piernas no funcionaron y me quedé parada junto al bote de basura viendo como un ejército de personas salía de los vagones del tren y como mis diferentes opciones se perdían entre la multitud. Estaba perdida, Sasuke se enfadaría conmigo y seguramente me despediría no solo del caso sino también de cualquier unidad de policías de la ciudad, bajé la mirada mientras escuchaba alejarse al tren y de milagro las lágrimas no salieron, aunque estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en llorar y pensar en infinidad de cosas.

Por un momento todo se quedó callado no había ya nadie, más que yo y mi torpeza, sin embargo al subir la mirada la anciana que minutos antes estaba concentrada en su tejido se encontraba a mi lado.

- No pensé que Sasuke contraría a una novata— pronunció en un susurro casi inentendible.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, aquella pequeña anciana era la informante, aquella a quién mi nulo instinto policiaco había descartado era la informante. Me quedé callada no sabía que decir no podría decir nada. La mujer deslizó rápidamente por debajo de su tejido un pequeño disco compacto, y acto seguido le pasé discretamente el sobre color amarillo que le correspondía.

- Ten más cuidado, la próxima vez el informante no dudará en retirarse-

Rápidamente las dos guardamos nuestras pertenencias y antes de que se fuera me sonrió sinceramente. La vi alejarse con una agilidad increíble, mientras yo me quedaba con más tranquilidad pero con un sentimiento de inferioridad.

* * *

Había llegado a la oficina hacía apenas unos diez minutos y Sasuke no estaba, así que opté por esperarlo afuera. Me senté en el limpio suelo alfombrado, mientras abrazaba mi bolso. Saqué mi teléfono con la finalidad de llamarlo, pero recordé dos cosas, uno: no tenía batería y dos: no tenía su número; exhalé bruscamente, en cuanto lo viera le pediría su número telefónico en caso de alguna emergencia.

Guardé nuevamente mi teléfono, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedió en el metro, había sido tan estúpida y confiada, si no hubiera sido por la buena actitud de aquella anciana, seguramente estaría en problemas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba había sido doblemente estúpida al no preguntarle nada, y ¿si ella no era la informante? y ¿si le había dado el sobre a un enemigo? y ¿si el disco que traía era tan solo un disco cualquiera? era horrible, si algo tenía era que mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble creando varios posibles escenarios de cosas sin importancia, porque lo más seguro era que aquella mujer si era la informante y que yo había corrido con suerte de que ella fuera amable y comprensiva con una incompetente como yo.

Suspiré cansada, miré aburrida mis zapatos y después mi reloj, eran las 10 y media, no sabía qué hacer si esperarlo o irme, quería ir a la morgue y a visitar a Tsunade y a Ino, aunque recordé que Tsunade me había advertido ir a la UCK, era un tanto arriesgado los primeros días, supongo que si alguien se enteraba de la misión podría arruinarse. La espalda me dolía un poco así que opté por sentarme bien en el suelo mientras dejaba mi bolsa a mi lado.

Pensé en Sasuke, no lo conocía bien, corrección no lo conocía para nada, aunque había algo en él que me resultaba familiar, esos ojos negros como la noche, su piel blanca, su cabello despeinado como ala de cuervo y aquella personalidad fría y seria, eran como si aquella descripción estuviera escondida en mi cabeza. Solté una risita divertida al compararlo con mi ex compañero en la Academia, Naruto, eran completamente diferentes, Sasuke no aguantaría mi torpeza y falta de talento como lo hacía Naruto, ni mis berrinches o mis cambios de humor. Uno estaba lleno de vida con sonrisas para todos y buenos consejos, el otro era una persona altiva y reservada, aunque de algo estaba segura físicamente no había comparación alguna, al menos para mí, Sasuke se llevaba el premio al más guapo.

Sacudí mi cabeza en forma de negación, aquellos pensamientos eran inapropiados y cerré mis ojos, esperando disipar todos mis pensamientos, menos uno el de agradecimiento con aquella mujer que me había salvado de tener un día terrible.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Especial: Road to Love

_Story by :_

_JulyRocks_

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**_Especial: Road to Love_**

* * *

-Sakura vamos, te juro que no te arrepentirás-

La voz de su jefe, el detective Uchiha Sasuke se adentró en sus oídos como la más bella melodía del mundo. Habían pasado unos meses desde que Sakura Haruno, de 19 años, había salido de la Academia de Policías de Konoha, una de las mejores instituciones en la materia. Y ahora su situación era algo especial, no se encontraba como los otros novatos, en escuadrones liderados por los detectives treintañeros de alto rango, sino que era pareja de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico apenas un año mayor que ella pero que gracias a sus buenas habilidades había realizado el curso de policía en tan solo un año. Así que habiéndose graduado le fue fácil entrar a la UCK (Unidad de Crimines de Konoha) y en menos de tres meses ya se había convertido en detective.

- Sasuke-kun eso se lo dices a todas—

Ahora bien, Sasuke además de ser un excelente detective, también era todo un rompe corazones. Se la pasaba flirteando con todas las mujeres de la UCK y de otros departamentos y Unidades de la ciudad. Sin embrago a pesar de ser todo un sex simbol, las mujeres no confiaban en él, claro que pasaban la noche o noches con el pelinegro y aceptaban todo tipo de regalos y coqueteos, pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a tener nada serio con él. Sakura Haruno era un caso diferente, desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar a la academia de policías, con su uniforme y actitud gallarda se enamoró de él y cuando se decidió que estaría bajo la supervisión del Uchiha en la UCK sintió que su vida era perfecta.

A Sakura no le importaba que se comportara como todo un galán y que se la pasara las 24 horas del día tratando de ligar con ella o con las demás. Sin embrago nunca había cedido al encanto del detective. Ella se conformaba con estar cerca de él en las buenas y en las malas, como cuando asistió con él a la fiesta anual que ofrecía la familia Uchiha (creadora de la UCK) o la vez que lo cuidó en el hospital cuando el moreno resultó herido en un tiroteo.

Ella estaba con él y eso era lo que importaba, pero ahora era diferente. Desde hacía unas semanas se comportaba diferente con ella, la trataba mejor que de costumbre y para sorpresa de Sakura, no trataba con ninguna fémina de la Unidad.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora es diferente necesito que _tú_ seas mi acompañante— pronunció el moreno mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarrillo.

- No lo sé, es diferente asistir contigo a un evento de de la policía que a una fiesta familiar de cumpleaños, es una locura y deja de fumar que es malo para la salud- caminó hacia él y le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos, tirándolo al cesto de la basura.

La fiesta en cuestión era el cumpleaños de la madre de Sasuke, un evento magnífico donde lo mejor de Konoha asistiría, desde cantantes y actores hasta la clase política de la ciudad. Habría periodistas, fotógrafos oficiales y muchos paparazzi, algo que sin duda pondría nerviosa a la pelirosa.

- Puedes ir con Hinata, ella es mucho mejor que yo cuando se trata de socializar con la gente-

- ¿Hinata? nah, ella irá con Naruto—

- ¿Naruto ha regresado?-

Naruto era el mejor amigo de ambos, se habían conocido en la academia de policías, sin embrago el rubio había optado por dejar el curso y embarcarse a una aventura hacia Europa, era algo así como un trotamundos con mucho dinero y desde hacía un año que salía con Hinata Hyūga, una _socialité_ algo alocada y de belleza arrolladora que asistía a muchas fiestas, bebía demasiado alcohol y era blanco fácil de los paparazzi, sin embargo era una buena chica que pertenecía a una de las cinco mejores familias de Konoha.

- Si, me encontré con su padre en la oficina central y me lo dijo. Pero no cambies el tema, tiene que ir sino mi madre se pondrá furiosa cuando me vea llegar solo, pero si tu vas se pondrá feliz, le caíste muy bien en la fiesta anual de la UCK—

- Buscaré que ponerme-

El detective sonrió triunfante, si había una chica a la que no le daba miedo convivir con su familia esa era Sakura; y no porque su familia fuera malvada y atroz, simplemente eran los Uchiha, la familia que había forjado los pilares de Konoha, es más ellos decían que no eran de Konoha, sino que Konoha era de ellos; así que a la mayoría de personas les daba terror el ser rechazados.

Sakura tenía miedo, miedo de involucrarse mucho con él y con su familia, era verdad que lo amaba pero bien sabía que si ocurría algo entre ellos no duraría mucho, si bien le iba sería su novia por una semana, y eso era algo que no quería. Ella lo quería para siempre, ser novios, casarse y forjar una familia, pero todos esos no eran más que sueños. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre así que sin más se calzó sus zapatos de tacón color rosas que hacían contraste con su vestido negro de satín y abrió la puerta, era Sasuke.

-Estás preciosa-

Se sonrojó y no por las palabras del Uchiha, sino por él. Se veía espectacular incluso mejor que un modelo de alguna pasarela, su traje azul marino de corte italiano y su camisa negra resaltaban la hermosa y perfecta piel blanca y los ojos negros de los que era poseedor. Su cabello azabache, como siempre estaba con un look despeinado pero a la vez formal. A su lado ella se sentía como si fuera a una graduación escolar.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigieron rumbo al auto de Sasuke. En el camino hablaron de cosas del trabajo y de la Unidad, aunque era él el que hablaba más, mientras que ella escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando. Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, Sakura se quedó paralizada, era cierto que ella provenía de una familia burócrata y que en un tiempo su padre se había involucrado en asuntos políticos, pero nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera vivir tan ostentosamente y eso que apenas había visto los jardines y la fachada.

Al entrar todo era como ella lo esperaba, gente por todos lados, luces, amueblado costo, fotógrafos de revistas sociales que se peleaban por conseguir la mejor foto de los invitados y de la familia, mesas repletas de bocadillos y bebidas, mujeres elegantes con ropa de diseñador, hombres fumando y hablando de política y negocios.

- ¡Hey Sakura!—a lo lejos un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio, vestido de traje gris y acompañado por una belleza descomunal se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?—La pelirosa abrazó alegremente a su amigo durante unos minutos, mientras se decían como lo bien que se veían y cuanto habían cambiado en dos años.

- Sakura, te ves muy bien— Interrumpió la chica de cabello azulado que vestía un minivestido color morado y zapatos de tacón negro, mientras se acercaba a ella—Mantente alejada de mi Naruto-

- Tu también te ves muy bien Hinata—Hacía ya un tiempo que Hinata se ponía celosa cuando veía a Sakura cerca de Naruto.

- Así que por fin te has decidido—el rubio abrazó a su amigo, quien optó por ignorarlo y tomando el brazo de Sakura se alejó.

Ambos se dirigieron con la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer elegante y de buenos sentimientos que se apresuró a darles la bienvenida.

- Cariño—le dijo a su pequeño hijo dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla y un abrazo—me alegra que hayas llegado y con esta señorita tan linda—

- Buenas noches señora- Sakura saludó con cortesía mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Sasuke tu padre necesita hablar contigo sobre la Unidad, será mejor que vayas a verlo-

El pelinegro sonrió y obedeció a su madre, era algo que le causaba mucha gracia a la Haruno, ya que aunque el detective era un mujeriego empedernido y todo un seductor, con su madre era como un fiel cachorito dispuesto a obedecer órdenes. Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento en la mesa principal.

-Dime Sakura ¿te gusta mi hijo?- cuestionó la señora Uchiha de manera clara y precisa, dejando a una Sakura confusa.

- Bueno es un gran detective y como su compañera de trabajo me trata muy bien-

-No es a lo que me refiero. Siempre ha sido todo un conquistador y como madre es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco, ha salido con infinidad de mujeres, unas buenas otra no tanto, pero tu Sakura eres alguien especial-

- Creo que ha malinterpretado la situación, yo solo vine como una compañera de trabajo eso es todo—

- No me mienta,s yo sé muy bien que amas a mi hijo y estoy feliz de estés aquí con él-

-No es como imagina- Sakura había dado el brazo a torcer, sincerarse con la madre del hombre al que amaba no había sido tan difícil después de todo- Su hijo y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación y aunque a mí me gustaría que pasara no pasará, usted lo conoce muy bien quizá solo me quiera para un rato y no estoy dispuesta a corromper mis sentimientos—

Mikoto sonrió, era lindo saber qué clase de mujer era la compañera de su pequeño y sin más que decir abrazó a la joven policía.

- Los hombres cambian Sakura, y los Uchiha no son la excepción. Estoy segura que él te corresponderá ya lo verás—

Y de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron, todo quedó en silencio hasta que Sasuke subió con paso decidido al estrado. Nadie decía nada hasta que el moreno tomó el micrófono y rompió el silencio.

- Damas y Caballeros, es un honor contar con su presencia. Esta noche es muy especial para mí ya que hoy cambiará el rumbo de mi vida. Hoy no estoy aquí como el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha ni como detective de la UCK. Estoy aquí como hombre, para hablarle con el corazón a una persona muy especial que ha cambiado mi mundo, estoy hablando de Sakura Haruno a la que hoy le pido por favor acepte ser mi esposa—

Una tenue luz proveniente de uno de los reflectores, iluminó el rostro de Sakura haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. Sin embrago ella parecía estar en otro universo en el de sus pensamientos, era una locura lo que decía Sasuke, ni siquiera estaban saliendo nunca habían salido, era verdad que había existido una especie de flirteo pero Sasuke hacia eso con todas las mujeres.

No sabía que decir no pensaba claro. Hasta que los murmullos y aplausos la trajeron poco a poco al mundo real. Parpadeó un par de veces encontrándose con la mirada ónix de Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-Sakura—se inclinó hasta llegar a su odio—di que sí, por favor— tomó su mano y lentamente introdujo una fina argolla en el dedo anular de la chica.

Ella estaba en shock, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el hombre al que más quería, le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, era lo que había soñado pero no parecía verdad, hasta que una voz femenina le susurró.

- ¿Lo ves? Sasuke ha cambiado, esta no es mi fiesta de cumpleaños es tu fiesta de compromiso—

Sakura sonrió, por fin había entendido todo, el cambio de personalidad de Sasuke, los cuchicheos en la Unidad cuando ella llegaba, la charla con la madre del Uchiha y esa fiesta, donde al fijrse bien a su alrededor, se encontraban sus amigos: la tímida Ino, el flojo de Shikamaru, Choji el aplicado, el correcto de Lee, los extravagantes Kiba y Shino, la torpe Ten Ten y su novio pervertido Neji, Naruto y Hinata; y sus padres quienes miraban la escena con ternura.

-Acepto—pronunció Sakura en un hilo de voz, pero que Sasuke escuchó perfectamente.

Y así ambos, rosa y negro se fundieron en un beso y en un sueño, del que nunca nadie quisiera despertar .

* * *

Hola! espero les haya gustado este especial, la verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo con respecto a la temática de la nueva película de Naruto: Road to Ninja, que como bien sabrán contará con unos personajes muy diferentes a los que conocemos ( aunque los más drásticos a mi parecer será Sasuke y Hinata).

Y bueno pues nada, agradecerles a todas las lectoras por sus comentarios que me han animado mucho =). Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, que seguirá contando las aventuras de Sasuke y Sakura en la UCK y su misión de atrapar a Akatsuki.


	4. El Mirador

_Story by :_

_JulyRocks_

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Las luces brillantes de los reflectores golpeaban mi rostro y la estridente música de aquel lugar perforaba mis oídos, nunca había sido del estilo de música, baile, bebidas y gente empujándote, pero ahora era diferente, me encontraba en el _Mirador_, uno de los mejores centros nocturnos de la ciudad y caracterizado por tener lo mejor de lo mejor: hombres, mujeres, bebidas, música y por supuesto drogas. Y ese era la razón por la cual él y yo estábamos ahí.

_Horas antes…_

Sentí como alguien movía suavemente mi hombro, abrí los ojos y cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver su rostro, quien se encontraba en cuclillas frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!—pronuncié su nombre con sorpresa mientras mi cabeza se golpeaba en la pared, después de hacerme un poco para atrás.

- ¿Qué demonios haces dormida aquí afuera?- pronunció molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-Verás, regresé pero no estabas, así que decidí esperarte aquí afuera—comenté con nerviosismo mientras alisaba mi cabello y aprovechaba para sobarme la cabeza.

-Procura no hacerlo de nuevo— se giró y abrió la puerta, entré detrás de él mientras me quitaba el saco y sacaba de mi bolsa el disco que me había dado la anciana.

- Este es el disco que me pediste—se lo entregué y me senté en el sillón.

- Espero que no hayas tenido dificultades ¿Qué truco utilizó esta vez Chiyo?-

- ¿Chiyo?- pregunté curiosa

- La informante—contestó despreocupadamente mientras ponía el disco en un reproductor de DVD—Es una anciana muy inteligente espero que no te hayas equivocado-

Lo maldije internamente, si ya sabía quién y cómo era el informante, por qué no me lo había dicho antes, estoy segura que me hubiera ahorrado mucho estrés. Pero tenía que fingir delante de él, ya que si le contaba todas mis peripecias estaba segura que recibiría un gran castigo.

- No te preocupes, no fue difícil encontrarla—hablé de una manera que hasta yo me sorprendí, segura y confiada. Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de mi farsa pero aún así no dijo nada más—pero ¿cómo ella llegó a ser tu informante?- pregunté.

- Ella solía ser una de las mejores detectives del Departamento de Crímenes de Suna, trabajó muchos años al lado de mi abuelo, cuidó por mucho tiempo de su único nieto, Sasori, sin embargo cuando el chico entró a formar parte de Akatsuki, decidió trabajar por su cuenta, esperando encontrarlo— la voz de Sasuke era más fría y tensa que antes, era como si hablara de sí mismo.

Lo miré cuando se sentó a mi lado, parecía cansado y molesto, así que decidí no preguntar más, tan solo me quedé ahí mirando el televisor, que de repente nos mostró a Chiyo.

_Akatsuki ha vuelto tener actividad en la ciudad, hacía unos meses se habían borrado del mapa por completo, sin embargo esta vez han hecho una entrega de droga y armas en el Mirador, un centro nocturno para jóvenes adinerados. Se de muy buena fuente que el encargado tiene una muy buena relación con los líderes de la organización._

_Se muy cauteloso Sasuke, cualquier paso en falso y toda la investigación se echaría a perder. No olvides destruir este disco inmediatamente._

_Cuídate._

Después de este discurso la pantalla se fue a negro, no había ya nada más.

* * *

-Sakura deja ya de tapar tus oídos y actúa de manera normal— me llamó la atención.

- Estoy actuando normal, esto es lo que suelo hacer cuando voy a lugares ruidosos—le contesté, pero al ver que el no quitaba su mirada inquisitiva, lo obedecí inmediatamente.

- Hay un lugar por ese lado- caminamos hacia una pequeña salita y tomamos asiento, de inmediato todas las personas voltearon a ver a Sasuke, era normal lo que pasaba, ya que aunque solo vestía un traje de color negro y camisa blanca, se veía como toda una estrella de cine, mientras que yo parecía una ciudadana más (usaba jeans, abrigo negro y botas de piso) y me reprochaba mentalmente el haber ido a un lugar como esos vestida así, supongo que el cadenero solo me había dejado pasar por ir acompañada de Sasuke.

El camarero se acercó a tomar nuestra orden. Sasuke solo pidió agua embotellada mientras que yo al ser la primera en ordenar, pedí un coctel _Cosmopolitan_, la verdad es que no sabía beber muy bien, pero bueno al menos tenía que mostrarme madura en un lugar como ese. El mesero se fue y al poco tiempo ya nos había entregado nuestras bebidas.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos?—pregunté, acercándome un poco a él debido a la música y el ruido.

- El dueño del lugar suele llegar aquí a media noche, falta una hora para eso, así que lo esperaremos mientras aprovechamos para ver cómo se maneja este antro—

Había pensado que por su personalidad, entraría disparando y torturando gente hasta que le dijeran todo lo que sabían sobre Akatsuki y sus integrantes, pero nada de eso sucedió; esperó paciente sentado mientras bebía tranquilamente su agua, yo por el contrario estaba nerviosa, tanto así que había tomado ya un par de Cosmopolitan y mi estomago y cabeza comenzaban a doler; miré a mi alrededor, muchos jóvenes de no más de 30 años bailaban frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, movimientos sensuales y hasta grotescos, era como ver una manada de animales apareándose. Y recordé que yo nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, vamos que ni siquiera había tenido suerte en el coqueteo, siempre había sido la clase de chica torpe y sin belleza, es más recuerdo que la mayor parte de mi infancia y adolescencia me llamaban la frentona, eso aunado a la repentina muerte de mis padres me convirtieron en una chica sin confianza y algo acomplejada.

A mis 19 años sentía que no encajaba bien con la gente en especial con la talentosa y amigable, claro a excepción de Naruto e Ino, quienes habían sido dos de mis mejores apoyos, el primero me había inculcado el valor del esfuerzo, mejorar día con día y la segunda me había inyectado la dosis de confianza que necesitaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada con un Sasuke quien era completamente diferente a mí, guapo, listo, talentoso, de buena familia, respetado y admirado por muchos. Lo observé detenidamente, se veía increíblemente sexy cada vez que tomaba de su agua; me sonrojé al tener esos pensamientos.

- Necesito ir al tocador, ahora regreso- le dije mientras me levantaba y tocaba mi cabeza ante las fuertes punzadas que tenía. Él tan solo asintió y prosiguió con su escaneo visual a todo el lugar.

Al entrar al tocador lo primero que hice fue echarme agua en el rostro, me observé y ya con la luz blanca me pude percatar que estaba pálida y de pronto todo comenzó a darme vueltas y las punzadas en mis sienes se intensificaron y después todo se volvió oscuro y sin sentido.

…

- ¡Hey Sakura! ¿Me escuchas?- escuché el sonido de una voz ronca y unos golpes suaves en mi mejilla. Mis parpados estaban pesados que no podía abrirlos y sentía todo el cuerpo cansado, sin embrago ante la insistencia de esa persona fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos.

-Sa…Sauke-kun- ahí estaba de nuevo él con el ceño fruncido y sus profundos e inexpresivos ojos ónix. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz.

-Vamos levántate—utilizando tan solo un poco de fuerza, me levantó del piso y me sostuvo hasta que pude mantenerme de pie por mí misma.

- ¿Qué me pasó?—pregunté con voz débil mientras tocaba mi frente tratando de recordarlo, sin embargo no contestó y tan sólo me dio una orden.

- Actúa con naturalidad, nos iremos de aquí—Sasuke rodeó mi cintura y con pasó rápido salimos del baño, prácticamente era él quien dirigía mis torpes pasos. Caminamos hasta la salida en la cual esperamos un par de minutos a que el _Valet__Parking_ trajera su automóvil. Mientras tanto un hombre como de 30 y tantos años y encargado de los _Valet__Parking_ comenzó a hacernos la plática.

- Oye muchacho, ¿qué le pasó a tu novia? ¿Se encuentra bien? Está algo pálida-

Al escuchar la palabra novia me sonrojé, ahora que lo pensaba bien, aquella posición en la que nos encontrábamos bien podríamos pasar por una pareja. E incluso ante mi estado físico solté una pequeña risita, sin embrago la realidad era otra así que como Sasuke no dijo nada preferí hacerlo yo.

- No…no se preocupe estoy bien—respondí con desgano pero amabilidad.

- No deberías beber tanto tienes suerte de que él te cuide—señaló a Sasuke con la barbilla- en las últimas semanas he visto a muchas chicas en situaciones similares a la tuya—

El cuerpo de mi acompañante se tenso y tan sólo atinó a preguntar.

- ¿A qué se refiere?-

-La mayoría vienen solas y terminan saliendo acompañadas, aunque supongo que eso es normal hoy en día…bueno ahí está su automóvil—

Entramos al automóvil el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Detén el auto—le ordené con voz desesperada, mientras cubría mi boca con mis manos.

Bajé del auto con rapidez y de pronto me encontraba vomité. Cuando terminé me sentí avergonzada, era mi primer día de trabajo y nada más ni nada menos que con el poseedor del apellido Uchiha, el mejor detective de toda la ciudad y yo lo estaba arruinando todo en una noche.

No quería entrar a ese automóvil de nuevo, no quería ver a Sasuke, era vergonzoso lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero lo del baño y después esto. Era el colmo. Pero no tenía otra opción así que tomé aire, caminé hasta el auto y entré con lentitud, él no se había bajado y parte de mi lo agradecía. Esperó a que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. Durante todo el camino seguimos sin cruzar palabra, a excepción de cuando le dije como llegar a mi departamento.

Cuando habíamos llegado bajé esperando a que el dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, arrancó en cuanto yo estuve fuera y se fue alejando rápidamente de mi. Bajé la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de mis ojos. Ahora si era oficial lo había arruinado todo, él estaba furioso conmigo y tenía mucha razón, lo que había pasado era imperdonable, me comporté como una civil y no como una policía, si es que quería engañar a alguien poniéndome ese título.

Tan solo tendría que esperar la llamada de Tsunade removiéndome del caso, porque lo más seguro era que Sasuke no volviera a dirigirme la palabra. Era una tonta. Limpié mis ojos y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi departamento. Lo primero que hice fue quitarme el abrigo para después acostarme en la cama hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, incluso era más fuerte que el de anoche. Era como tener una resaca, en realidad nunca había experimentado una pero supuse que así se sentía tenerla. Mis labios estaban secos y me levanté a la cocina por un vaso de agua, miré la hora en el reloj, medio día, diablos sí que había dormido bastante. Entré a la ducha e hice todo mi ritual matutino, al terminar me senté con el celular en mis manos, esperando a que entrara una llamada, _su llamada_. Pero no sonó, sin embrago la puerta sí, alguien había tocado el timbre. Miré hacia la puerta, generalmente no tenía visitas, en ocasiones Ino solía venir a mi casa, pero desde que estaba saliendo con su compañero Shikamaru, tan solo nos veíamos en la UCK.

Me levante y fui a abrir, cuando lo hice mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, nunca había imaginado encontrarme a esa persona parada en mi puerta.

-Sasuke-kun—pronuncié esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque al verlo tan serio borré ese gesto de mi rostro y recuperé la compostura cuando pasó a mi lado y entró a mi departamento.

Cerré la puerta y de inmediato me posicioné frente a él, quien se encontraba parado frente a la ventana. Y en ese momento me entró un poco de pena el estado en que se encontraba mi hogar, era pequeño bastante pequeño, tan solo consistía en dos recámaras una de ellas era mi dormitorio y la otra fungía como sala comedor y cocina. El baño era un cuarto pequeño escondido entre las dos piezas. Y es que la paga en la Unidad para una policía como yo, era escasa.

- Yo…de verdad siento lo de ay…- comencé a emitir una disculpa cuando volví a la realidad de que Sasuke se no encontraba ahí para cerciorarse del estado de mi casa sino para darme una merecida reprimenda pero me cortó de facto.

- Pusiste en riesgo la misión, ¿te das cuenta de que estuvimos a poco de que sucediera algo que arruinara todo?-

Sus palabras solo comprobaron lo tonta que había sido, no tenía derecho a defenderme, porque no había nada que defender, no podía hacer nada tan solo quedarme quieta frente a él.

- Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor de todo fue que pusiste en riesgo tu vida, ni siquiera te habías parado a pensar eso ¿verdad? La bebida que tomaste seguramente contenía algo, te drogaron Sakura-

Levanté la mirada después de escucharlo, aquello no me lo esperaba y era verdad que no había pensado en eso. Si él no hubiera aparecido en el baño sabrá Dios que me hubiera pasado, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse así que parpadeé un par de vez para evitarlo.

- Tuvimos suerte de que no pasara a mayores, pero al menos ya sabemos cómo es el modus operandi, ahora lo único que necesitamos es actuar—

-Quieres…quieres decir que ¿no me vas a despedir?- Sasuke me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriéndome analizar, mientras yo lo miraba con sorpresa.

- Créeme tenía pensado hacerlo, pero he analizando mejor las cosas y si no hubiera sido por tu imprudencia no hubiéramos sabido lo que ahora sabemos-

Bueno el tenía razón, al menos mis tonterías habían ayudado a nuestra investigación, así que esbocé una amplia y divertida sonrisa. Sasuke rodó los ojos y volvió a hablar.

- Esta vez he trazado un plan, volver a ese lugar sin uno sería una locura. Así que he decidido que esta vez tú te harás cargo-

La sonrisa que aún tenía en el rostro se esfumó por completo, al escuchar lo que había dicho. No podía creerlo y hasta pensé que se trataba de una especie de castigo. Pero no pude interrumpirlo.

- Tendrás que ir esta noche y hacerte pasar por una civil, llegarás sola e inspeccionarás todo el lugar, pedirás una bebida como la de la otra vez pero asegúrate de no tomarla, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado alguien te llevará a alguna habitación, no te preocupes llevarás una cámara y un micrófono y si no haces ningún movimiento en falso todo saldrá de maravilla— agregó ante mi incrédula mirada.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? No podré hacerlo no sé cómo hacerlo-

- No es tan difícil eres una chica después de todo lo único que tienes que hacer es actuar como carnada después algunos policías de la UCK y yo nos haremos cargo - me miró con cansancio.

- Está bien lo haré- anuncié mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, si tenía que hacerla de carnada lo haría bien.

- Nos vemos a las once y media en la UCK, Tsunade está enterada de todo y ha puesto a nuestra disposición un escuadrón, desde luego ellos no están enterados de todo, lo único que saben es que se hará una emboscada anti drogas y está felices de poder colaborar-

-Entendido- la verdad es que no había entendido muy bien y es que la palabra carnada no salía de mi cabeza.

-Sakura…—Sasuke quién ya había caminado hacia la salida se detuvo— descansa un poco más y come algo, necesitarás energía.

Y sin decir más salió de mi departamento. Descansar y comer algo, no sé si se preocupaba por mi pero quise creer que así era y con una sonrisa de gratitud lo vi cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Después del especial de Road To Love ( ¿Por cierto alguien ya vio Road to ninja? o han visto clips o algo sobre la peli? por que yo leí que las esperanzas que teníamos todas sobre el SasuSaku pues al final se desvanecerán, aunque esperemos que no y se trate de especulaciones) la historia vuelve a la normalidad y bueno pues nada muchas gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios, de verdad me dan mucha alegría :)**

**Cuídense**** mucho y nos leemos la próxima!**


	5. Marioneta

_Story by :_

_JulyRocks_

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

- Esto es ridículo, no voy a salir así - reprendí a mi amiga quien tan solo se reía a mis expensas.

Ino había llegado a mi casa por la tarde con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa tétrica en su bonito rostro, trayendo consigo su típico equipo de supervivencia. Y es que aunque su trabajo no lo ameritaba, era usual verla cargar con dos enormes bolsos, uno donde guardaba su ropa de cambio y otra más con artículos y objetos de belleza, como maquillaje, brochas, perfumes, desodorantes, cremas, lociones y miles de cosas más, dignas de una estilista pero que cargaba una policía.

En tan solo unos segundos ya me tenía sentada en una silla, con una malla en el cabello y maquillaje por todo la cara. Al preguntarle él por qué de todo eso, me respondió tranquilamente que era parte de la misión que tendríamos en la noche, razón por la cual supuse que su escuadrón sería uno de los encargados de ayudarnos con lo de El Mirador. Así que indagando más supe que Tsunade había ordenado al escuadrón 9 liderado por Azuma, colaborar con nosotros, y digo nosotros porque ya se habían enterado de la presencia de Sasuke en todo esto.

Al principio no pudieron entender como yo, la torpe Haruno, estaba a las órdenes del gran detective Uchiha, sin embargo Tsunade les había dicho que yo solo estaba ayudando en algunas ocasiones como lo hacían ellos ahora.

-Vamos Sakura, te ves bien, solo un poco diferente eso es todo-

- ¿Un poco diferente? Parezco una prostituta y no lo digo solo por el maquillaje, sino también por esta horrible peluca rubia-

Mi adorable amiga, había tenido la idea de que si la gente me veía con mi nada discreto cabello rosa llamaría la atención. Así que optó por ponerme una lacia y corta peluca rubia con flequillo. No era que no me agradara el color, era tan solo que con ella parecía otra persona. Y el atuendo que traí encima no se salvaba, era un minivestido rojo con escote en v que hacía lucir mis pechos enormes a comparación de cómo eran realmente, pequeños.

- Por si no lo has notado yo soy rubia y no parezco prostituta, así que no hagas dramas- me recriminó mientras guardaba todas sus cosas dentro de su bolso.

- Claro que no pareces prostituta, tu llevas ropa y maquillaje normales- hice una pausa cuando del otro bolso sacó un par de zapatos altos de charol color negro, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos con supresa- Oh no, no pienso ponerme esas cosas- y es que si lo hacía definitivamente parecería una prostituta.

- No irás a una iglesia, irás a un club nocturno donde todas se visten así, créeme cuando estés ahí no te sentirás fuera de lugar. Ahora ponte los zapatos y vámonos-

Ino era una experta cuando de fiesta se trataba, la mayor parte del tiempo, (claro cuando no estaba en servicio) solía salir a divertirse con Shikamaru o con la detective _Kurenai Yūhi, la esposa de Asuma._

_Salimos de mi departamento, yo con mucha dificultad por los enormes zapatos de tacón, esperando que no me viera ningún vecino, y es que en mi barrio era conocida como la decente policía Haruno, y si alguien me sorprendía con esas pintas no me respetarían más, no es que me importara la opinión de la gente, pero siempre es preferible mantener un buen perfil. _

_Subimos a la camioneta de Ino hasta llegar a la UCK, descendimos de inmediato, aunque antes de bajar me puse una gabardina beige que me llegaba a un poco más debajo de la rodilla, prefería que no me vieran con aquel vestido. Y después de subir las escaleras llegamos hasta la puerta de la sala de juntas._

_Ahí ya se encontraban Asuma, Shikamru, Choji y Tsunade, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue ver sentada en una de las sillas laterales a Chiyo, la informante, que me dedicó una amable sonrisa en cuanto me vio entrar._

_- Así que ahora eres rubia. Me gustaba más el rosa—Chiyo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta a mi dándome una suave palmada en el hombro derecho._

_- En realidad es una peluca…me da gusto verla de nuevo—le sonreí con amabilidad. Era extraño, y es que aunque tan solo la había visto un par de veces sentía una fuerte admiración para con ella, ya que aunque no todo había salido bien en su vida, lo de su nieto y Akatsuki por ejemplo, aún permanecía fuerte y segura._

_- Chiyo—habló Tsunade— estará ayudándonos, Sakura tú recibirás ordenes directas de ella, y aclaro a partir de este momento queda estrictamente prohibido hablar con Sakura o con Chiyo sobre esta misión. Azuma, tú y tu equipo estarán bajo mi mandato, ¿entendido?-_

_Asuma asintió de manera calmada mientras le daba una fumada a uno de sus clásicos cigarrillos, él era una persona tranquila pero muy decidido e inteligente, era uno de los mejores detectives y líderes de la Unidad. Tsunade giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que Asuma y los demás salieran de la habitación, dejándonos solo a Chiyo y a mí._

_- Sakura es momento de organizar todo, la misión de hoy será un tanto pelig_rosa, yo no hubiera querido involucrarte demasiado en esto pero Sasuke fue quien insistió—Chiyo pareció arrepentirse de haber dio lo último, así que opté por preguntar por el paradero de Sasuke, a quien no había visto en todo el día.

- A todo esto ¿en dónde está ?—pregunté curiosa, ya que supuse que en cuanto yo llegara a la UCK ya estaría ahí, pero no fue así.

-Puede parecer que él está colaborando con la UCK y con todos nosotros, pero Sasuke es una alma libre, la mayor parte del tiempo actúa por su propias convicciones e intereses, no digo que se aun mal muchacho, yo misma actúo también de esa manera… lo que trato de decir es que no esperes mucho de él-

¿Actuaba por sus propios intereses? Acaso ¿Sasuke tenía razones personales para trabajar en todo lo que hacíamos? Quise preguntar más sobre el tema, pero Chiyo recobró la compostura y comenzó a planearme la estrategia para la misión.

- Esta noche serás nuestros ojos y oídos, entrarás a El Mirador, fingirás tomar algo. Uchiha me informó que ponen alguna droga en las bebidas y después abusan de las chicas, eso nos pondrá más cerca de lo que buscamos. Si no logras hacerlo, puedes poner en marcha el plan, B. Encuentra a un dealer, no le compres inmediatamente, primero haz preguntas ¿De dónde viene la droga? ¿Quién es el distribuidor oficial? etcétera, cuando te dé el producto, indaga en qué lugar y con quién puedes conseguir más. Busca que te lleve hasta el dueño de ese antro y cuando ya estés hasta dentro, nosotros entraremos para terminar todo. ¿Entendido?-

A simple vista parecía sencillo, no tenía mucha ciencia. Era algo que hasta _yo_ podía hacer. Así que asentí de manera segura para después colocarme con la ayuda de Chiyo, un micrófono y una cámara para poder mantener la comunicación.

Después de las indicaciones salimos de la sala de juntas para reunirnos con Tsunade y el escuadrón de Azuma. Todos parecían estar muy serios y concentrados, incluso Ino que había dejado de lado su lado _fashionista _para enfocarse en lo que realmente sabía hacer. Subimos a una camioneta negra. Tsunade daba órdenes en voz baja mientras Chiyo y yo nos limitamos a charlar un poco.

- Por cierto muchas gracias por lo de la otra vez en el metro- inquirí con una sonrisa- Si usted no me hubiera ayudado, en este momento no estaría aquí- le agradecí a Chiyo, quien se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de café con tranquilidad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi instinto me dice que tienes un gran potencial, aún eres novata pero sé que algún día lograrás convertirte en una gran policía-

Chiyo era una excelente persona, no me conocía y sin embargo confiaba en mí, y eso era un gran regalo que nadie me había dado. Ambas sonreímos y de pronto recordé el asunto sobre su nieto, así que pregunté.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—hablé nerviosa, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación -Sasuke-kun me habló sobre su nieto, de verdad lo lamento mucho…- iba a continuar hablando pero ella me interrumpió.

- Sasori…- pronunció el nombre de su nieto con un hilo de voz- es un buen chico, a veces me pregunto si no fui una buena abuela, un buen ejemplo. Pero supongo que él eligió su camino, no lo juzgo aunque…quiero verlo una vez más, hablarle, saber que está bien incluso dentro de ese mundo al que ahora pertenece-

Sus palabras me conmovieron, ella no lo juzgaba, es más ni siquiera quería recuperarlo, tan solo se conformaba con volver a verlo, saber de él; y eso era un acto de madurez y amor que muchos no harían, incluyéndome. Yo, salvaría a toda costa a mis seres queridos, no sé si por egoísmo o no, pero el tener a la gente que quieres a tu lado, debía ser genial. Y recordé a mis padres, ellos habían muerto hacía ya unos años, mi padre en un accidente, un auto lo atropelló y se dio a la fuga. Mi madre murió tiempo después de un paro cardiaco, el estrés por la hipoteca de la casa y otras deudas habían terminado con su vida. Y si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de recuperarlos lo haría.

La camioneta frenó haciéndome volver a la realidad. Ino me hizo señas de que me quitara la gabardina y así lo hice. Asuma y los chicos se sorprendieron en cuanto me vieron pero enseguida continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, ajustando el sonido y cargando las armas. Chiyo y Tsunade me dieron la orden de bajar de la camioneta y así lo hice, no sin antes hablar con Chiyo.

- Yo le ayudaré, le juro que pronto verá de nuevo a su nieto- le dije con una amplia sonrisa, ella tan solo cerró los ojos y asintió de manera agradecida. Y después salí de la camioneta.

Tuve que caminar un poco, ya que se habían estacionado en la esquina, para no causar sospechas. Suspiré un par de veces para relajarme y caminé con paso firme (a pesar de los molestos zapatos) y seguro hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel antro. Y ahí era cuando tenía que empezar a actuar. Llegué directamente con el cadenero y omití la enorme fila en la que esperaban infinidad de jóvenes.

- Hola—pronuncié con una tenue sonrisa- me preguntaba si podría ent…- aunque no era lo bastante clara quería decirle que no quería hacer fila, sin embargo el cadenero pareció entender mi dilema y desenganchó uno de los extremos de la cadena para que yo entrara.

Le sonreí y entré, dejando a tras muchos murmullos y abucheos hacia el cadenero, quien parecía estar acostumbrado a esas muestras de enfado.

_- Bien hecho Sakura—_me felicitó desde el otro lado la voz pacifica de Chiyo_._

El ambiente era el mismo que el de la vez pasada, ruido, luces, gente bailando, ruido, bebidas, música y más ruido. Era casi imposible pasar sin que te empujaran, así que opté por dirigirme directo así la barra y comenzar con la misión.

- ¡Hey rubia! ¿Qué deseas tomar?- dijo el bartender, levantando unos decibeles su tono de voz.

Yo miré a mis lados, pensando que se dirigía a alguien más, pero de pronto recordé que por el momento traía una peluca rubia. Traté rápidamente de recordar alguno de los nombres de bebidas que Ino me había enlistado, aunque sin mucho éxito, no logré recordar ninguna, almenos no completamente

- Dale una cuba libre - mencionó una voz clara detrás de mí. Al mirar de quién se trataba me pude percatar que era un sujeto con un gorro de lana en la cabeza, jeans y camisa a cuadros. Lo miré mientras recargaba mis antebrazos en la barra para verlo mejor.

- Yo invito, no te preocupes- añadió acechándose más a mí.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el bartender quien preparaba mi bebida con mucho entusiasmo, aunque de repente se volteó y no pude ver más lo que hacía; así que intuí que le estaba añadiendo algo a mi pedido.

- Aquí tienes, si necesitas algo más házmelo saber—el chico detrás de la barra se acercó hacia nosotros, aunque dirigiéndose a e´, parecía que lo conocía. Dejó la bebida en la barra y se fue.

- Gracias- pronuncia suavemente, mientras alzaba el vaso, sin embargo estoy segura que mi nuevo acompañante tan solo pudo leer mis labios, ya que no me escuchó.

- ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu esta sola?- su apariencia y voz eran juveniles - Ven, vamos a un lugar más privado-

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el sujeto me tomó del brazo y me jaló suavemente por la pista, hasta llegar a una terraza poco concurrida, donde podía verse toda la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.

_-Genial—pronunció Tsunade desde la camioneta- no pensamos en darle un nombre. _

Tanto a ella como a los demás, incluyéndome, se nos había olvidado lo más importante. Así que desde el otro lado del micrófono, comenzaron a salir una serie de nombres, como, Hikari, Rin, Fuyuki, entre otros más que inmediatamente descarté y dado que ya me había tardado más de lo normal opté por mantener mi anonimato.

- Mi nombre no importa en absoluto, ¿Me dirías el tuyo?- pregunté con voz calmada.

- Creo que tampoco importa…mejor pasemos a algo que si importe- me quitó la cuba libre de la mano, y la dejó en la cornisa de la barda, yo no supe que hacer, eso no estaba dentro de la misión, así que de inmediato me separé de él y empecé a ejecutar el plan.

- Espera…primero necesito algo para…animarme, ya sabes algo que me ponga bien- tenía que decirlo de inmediato, ya que si el tipo no entendía, sería mejor dejarlo y buscar a alguien que hiciera más fácil y rápida esta misión.

- Ya estás bastante bien créeme- susurró con tono seductor

- Sabes a lo que me refiero… y si no tienes nada será mejor que me marche- lo empujé suavemente ya que el aún seguía muy cerca de mí.

- Espera, espera no seas impaciente- se llevó la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón y sacó una bolsita con polvo blanco - Este es un nuevo producto, es mucho mejor que la cocaína común- pronunció con una enorme y loca sonrisa.

- ¿Ya lo has probado? No quiero correr riesgos-

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Si te digo que es de la buena es porque lo es, y eso significa que no puedo dártela gratis-

- Vaya un dealer…pensé que querías estar conmigo— musité mirándolo fijamente.

- Llamame como quieras y claro que quiero estar contigo, pero ya sabes el dinero es más importante, aunque si no tienes…- hizo una pausa maliciosa-puedes pagarme con otra cosa-

_- ¡Sakura! persuádelo para que te dé más información, recuerda que queremos llegar hasta su jefe - _Pronunció la voz de Tsunade con energía_._

- Te propongo algo mejor, llévame con tu jefe quiero una cantidad más grande de producto-

Sus grandes ojos me escrutaron mientras levantaba una ceja de manera incrédula. Seguramente pensaba para qué una pequeña rubia como yo, necesitaba más de eso. Lo que hizo y dijo después me dejó sorprendida.

- ¿Eres policía verdad?- me gritó mientras sujetaba mis brazos.

Ese sujeto sí que era inteligente, se había dado cuenta muy rápido. Tan solo respiré y comencé a reírme de manera divertida, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Policía? ¿De verdad luzco como una policía?... no seas absurdo, alguien como yo nunca podría ser policía… y ahora qué te parece si me sueltas- ordené fulminándolo con la mirada, y es que fuera o no policía, el que un hombre me sujetara con violencia era algo que no me gustaba.

- De acuerdo, como tu digas- me soltó de su agarre- Pero si estás diciendo mentiras, no seré benevolente contigo, ahora- hizo una pausa mientras agarraba mi bebida que aun estaba en la cornisa- toma un poco, así te sentirás mejor-.

Tomé la bebida e hice la pantomima de tomar un poco, aunque en realidad volvía a escupir el líquido dentro del vaso. Lo que ese sujeto quería era drogarme, justo como había pasado la otra vez.

- ¿Así que quieres ver al jefe? Pues te diré que es algo complicado, él no está de viaje, pero- me escrutó con sus enormes ojos- me ha dejado encargado del negocio, así que por el momento yo soy el jefe-

Abrí los ojos al escuchar eso, era increíble que aquel tipo fuera el jefe, tanto su ropa como su personalidad, definitivamente no encajaban con el perfil de jefe. Supuse que me estaba tomando el pelo, así que lo interrogué.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me crea eso? si es verdad llévame a tu oficina, así platicaremos mejor- le dije mientras dejaba nuevamente el vaso en la cornisa.

- Eres una rubia muy persuasiva ¿sabes?- hizo una pausa mientras se tocaba la frente—está bien vamos- me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos hasta una habitación en el segundo piso.

Al entrar me impresioné ante lo limpio y arreglado que estaba el lugar, a excepción de un par de hermosas mujeres quienes se encontraban inhalando cocaína. Aunque al entrar y vernos, o mejor dicho verlo, se levantaron con rapidez y salieron del lugar dejándonos solos.

- ¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando?- soltó de inmediato.

- Mmmmm no lo sé, ¿qué me recomiendas? Necesito algo que no levante sospechas y que me dure por un tiempo-

- Si quieres te puedo recomendar algo, pero antes podemos divertirnos un poco- caminó hasta mi y rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura, traté de quitarlo pero por alguna razón, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y no pude moverme- Pareces una chica inteligente asi que si estás conmigo te haré un buen descuento-

Me acarició suavemente el brazo hasta llegar a mi cuello tan solo abrí los ojos y traté de apartarlo, pero no lo logré, cuando me di cuenta él ya me había sentado en un sofá y él se encontraba encima de mí.

- Por favor…no-musité suavemente, casi en un murmullo- él me miró con esos ojos tan profundos con una chispa de malicia y vacío al mismo tiempo. Era como si todo lo que él hiciera y dijera tuviera un efecto en mí, como si me manejara igual que una marioneta.

- ¿Pensaste que podrías engañarme?- dirigió su boca hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y desprendió el pequeño audífono que me comunicaba con Chiyo y los otros y lo rompía con sus manos- Lo sabía eres una jodida policía, pero no estás del todo mal, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco antes de que te mate?-

La boca se me secó y estoy segura que estaba pálida, de nuevo estaba perdida y esta vez ni Chiyo, ni Tsunade ni el escuadrón de Asuma, ni mucho menos Sasuke podían ayudarme. Pero justo antes de que me besara, la puerta se abrió y una voz que conocía bastante bien, nos hizo voltear.

- Sasori…déjala en paz-

¿Sasori? ¿Él era Sasori, el nieto de Chiyo? No podía creerlo, al igual que no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

- Vaya, si es el detective Uchiha ¿Sigues fingiendo ser un buen chico?- Sasori se había levantado del sofá, dejándome sentada con un montón de dudas en mi cabeza. Aunque de inmediato sentí un fuerte jalón, Sasori me había levantado bruscamente mientras sacaba una pistola y la posicionaba en mi sien.

- No te atrevas- amenazó Sasuke ya dentro de la oficina.

- No finjas que te preocupa, a ti no te preocupa nada excepto tu, si la mato o no, no perderías ni ganarías nada, por que cuando la mate a ella tú serás el siguiente Sa-su-ke-

Sasori y yo caminamos unos pasos atrás hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, donde entramos dejando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto, aunque segundos después se escuchó un fuerte disparo hacia nuestra dirección, supongo que Sasuke había sido el autor, aunque para esto, mi captor y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por un túnel oscuro y sin retorno.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Hola chicas! siento haberme retrasado un poco pero he estado un poquito ocupada estos días. Este capi, no ha tenido mucho SasuSaku, pero para el próximo prometo que habrá a montones jejeje. Espero subir el proximo capitulo más rapido :) Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz :)

Cuidense mucho!


End file.
